<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Gem of Chaos by uzai_sagi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534226">The Gem of Chaos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzai_sagi/pseuds/uzai_sagi'>uzai_sagi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark Elves, Dwarves, Elemental Magic, Elves, Fae &amp; Fairies, Isekai, Multi, Original Fiction, Werebeasts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzai_sagi/pseuds/uzai_sagi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is said that the world is composed of more than one element. Each element has a specific role, a task that it must fulfil. These elements are fire, water, earth, air, nature, light, darkness, and lightning. The task of each of these elements are decided upon by a god. If one asks if this god was kind, the answer will be a grave one. For this god was not a god filled with kindness, but a god filled with cruelty.</p>
<p>He is… The God of Chaos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Gem of Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So...</p>
<p>This is my first original work</p>
<p>Constructive criticism is welcomed</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>It is said that the world is composed of more than one element. Each element has a specific role, a task that it must fulfil. These elements are fire, water, earth, air, nature, light, darkness, and lightning. The task of each of these elements are decided upon by a god. If one asks if this god was kind, the answer will be a grave one. For this god was not a god filled with kindness, but a god filled with cruelty.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He is… The God of Chaos.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This cold and cruel god was an entity who thrived off of calamity, destruction, and discord among the world. For every peaceful moment the mortals below him had, he would have on a wicked smile and disturb that peace with his hunger for more destruction. Many mortals prayed for the God of Chaos to show mercy upon them. And though he often listened to their pleas, their prayers hardly ever stopped his heinous hunger for destruction. Still, the mortals continued to pray to their fickle god and as a reward for their loyalty, the God of Chaos created the gems of the eight elements.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The gems proved to be the god’s greatest mistake, as eight mortals used the power of the gems to rebel against him. The battle between the eight chosen and the God of Chaos was a fierce one, and many lives were taken just for being in the crossfire. Eventually, in a last ditch effort to prevent himself from being destroyed entirely, the God of Chaos created the ninth and final gem, and sealed his own power within it. Once that was done, the god simply faded away, leaving behind his last creation.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Gem of Chaos.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Many bold warriors had dared to try and use the gem to tame the dangerous power of the god, but it proved to be a futile mistake. A mortal who was not chosen could not handle the destructive power of the god, and would go into a chaotic rage and destroy everything they ever loved with no sense of self awareness. Seeing that this gem was dangerous, the eight chosen tried to destroy the gem, but every attempt had failed. Their only option was to seal the gem away and ensure that no one would ever be able to use it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>After that, the eight chosen started to build kingdoms in order to use their respective gem to keep the world in balance.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Pyros, the land of fire. Hydros, the land of water. Geos, the land of earth. Anemos, the land of air. Dendros, the land of nature. Photos, the land of light. Nyctos, the land of darkness. And Astras, the land of lightning.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With each of these kingdoms, the world lived in peace and tranquility, and soon the Gem of Chaos as well as its fickle creator was long forgotten by many mortals and magical beings.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Or so they thought…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>People would say that life can be however it was lived. Some say it’s hard, some say it’s boring, and some say it’s ordinary. One such person was one of the few people with an ordinary life. She was born in a place called the land of the rising sun, raised by parents, went to school, enjoyed the holidays, and all things that someone would expect with an ordinary life would do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That person was named Chuu Amamiya. She was born in the little island of Okinawa, Japan, to hard working parents who raised her to do what was right. Her school life was filled with learning, as one would expect from a child. However, she wasn’t much of a social butterfly. Although she did participate in a few clubs, mostly involving anime, manga and video games. Chuu was a huge otaku when she started middle school, but she put her focus on her studies, being put at the top of her class. By the time she reached high school, Chuu developed a love for gems, which led her to study up about jewelry. Her parents were surprised by this development, but couldn’t help but feel proud that their daughter found something to work towards for the future. After she graduated, Chuu moved to her chosen university’s dorms, and got a job as a waitress to pay her student loans and the like, most of the money being sent from her parents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of those events in her life, as uneventful as it seems, lead to now. Chuu was climbing the mountain, blue eyes scanning the area and auburn hair kept up in a ponytail to keep it out of her face. She reached a pale hand into her sack on the side of her hip and pulled out a water bottle to take a swig of water. She sighed in relief before continuing her climb on the mountain. She’d recently taken a vacation to climb the mountain because she heard that she would find beautiful gems within it. As a lover of gems, why wouldn’t Chuu take time off?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She yelped when her foot slipped and she nearly fell, blue eyes wide in a bit of panic. “Easy, Chuu,” she mumbled to herself. “Don’t rush yourself.” As eager as she was to find some gems, she wasn’t eager to end up falling to her death if she rushed her climbing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, she calmed her racing heart before resuming her climbing. It was roughly a few minutes before she finally found a cave around the side, and Chuu eagerly climbed up to get to it. While being careful, of course. By the time she reached it, she pulled herself up and climbed up onto the edge. Chuu looked around the area before smiling at the sight of the cave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Precious gems, here I come!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that declaration, she quickly entered the cave and turned on her flashlight in order to see. Despite the light shining into the cave through the entrance, it was still pretty dark inside. The further she walked inside, hoping to find at least a couple of gems in the cave, the darker it got. If she had a fear of the dark, Chuu probably would’ve been paranoid after watching horror movies. But her love for gems kept her mind focused on the light and not the darkness of the cave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuu looked around before she finally came to the very end of the cave, her eyes widened at the very large space it provided. “Wow, this place must have gems galore!” she said as her eyes sparkled in delight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without hesitation she immediately got to digging up the ground. She had managed to find a few quartz and diamonds, and maybe a few amethysts and rubies as well. After a few moments of searching, something caught her eye from beneath the ground. Chuu shifted her gaze to a gem that glittered various colors, and she couldn’t help but be entranced with the sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She walked closer to the gem, and the closer she got, the brighter the glow became. Blue eyes continued to stare at the glow and the girl knelt down beside it before reaching down and beginning to dig up the object. What she had found was a beautiful gem that was glowing various colors, and Chuu became even more entranced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beautiful…” she mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, when she touched the gem, the glow turned into a bright flashed, causing her to yelp and cover her eyes. She didn’t know how long it lasted, but it seemed like forever until the flash finally vanished. When she peeked through her arms, everything in the cave was the same. Except, when she looked down, the beautiful gem was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no!” she whined. She stared down at the spot where the gem was before frowning. “Was I just imagining it was there…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giving a sigh, Chuu stood up from her position on the ground before grabbing her flashlight and making her way out of the cave. When she exited the cave, she blinked when her vision came across a sight of a large forest beneath the mountain instead of that exhibition shop that she had come across in order to climb the mountain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....... Where am I?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>